wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kurrajong
TEMP WARNING: Please do not add SapWings/PoisonWings to category during this time! He does not exist in current Canon! KURRAJONG This character belongs to Sab. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. Do not edit except for categories. I come on often to spellcheck myself. Only edit if you are a mod. The accidental assassin. Prefers the nickname "Jong" when talking to others. A P P E A R A N C E “Eeeeh.” —— Kurrajong is a fit and healthy LeafWing, just like many others his age. He takes in just enough sunlight for his scales to shine. His face has been described as happy and bright, almost like a puppy’s or a hatchling’s. It is not a mask of any sort as all; he’s genuinely happy, despite assassins being depicted as grumpy and cruel-looking. He’s always seen as happy. He is the only only LeafWing who lacks green scales in his family. It isn’t because he is odd or anything, but he received his father’s genes of mostly autumn-hued colors. Kurrajong mostly got assortments of browns and red because of that. His lean body is covered in autumn red scales, dappled with brownish chloroplast scales to match the LeafWing color criteria. His wings are also not much, also being the same reddish hue as his scales, but brighter. Kurrajong especially likes wearing seemingly innocent accessories. Compared to assassins’ edgy gold jewelry and tattoos, he wears a flower pendant and a flower lacing on of his ears. He rather give the impression of friendliness than anything else. Strangely, his eyes are a shade of purple, like a strange flower in the jungle. P E R S O N A L I T Y “Personally, I would still consider myself true and a writer!” —— An assassin. Dark and cold and loves killing? Nah. Kurrajong doesn’t seem like an assassin at first. He is usually joke-ish; bright; and tries his best to be brave and heroic. His assassin mentor doesn’t like that attitude, and his attempts at trying to change him almost never work. Kurrajong is quite troublesome, always stepsiding tasks and trying to avoid work. Apparently, some would consider him “wimpy” that way. But really, he usually wants to keep things easy for him. Now let’s get on to elaborating his “bright” attitude. Kurrajong is shown to be like a generic boy, brave and quite a handful to deal with. He can be excited and hyper at times, which isn’t so helpful in dire situations. His jokes are mainly puns and light-hearted humor, and he sometimes like to brag about his skills (in which, anything he considers “cool” about himself). Sadly, he could be seen as annoying; but he is only displaying his dragonet-ish side. He can be quite stubborn when he needs to do something he doesn’t like. He would often try to find an excuse in attempt to get out of it. Kurrajong may even try escaping or turning “hard work” into “easy work” when possible. He isn’t lazy or anything; he’s inventive and tries his best to make things easier in life. Some finds it annoying, really. Overall, he’s a snarky type of guy with a positive demeanor. Although he isn’t academically smart or careful, his positivity settles down the mood. Not the best choice for any serious job, but he is always ready to learn. Either way, his mentor has to supervise him on every assassin trip. S K I L L S *Writing: He writes good poems. *Annoyance: He can annoy anyone to death because of his “jokes.” *Empathy: He often considers others' feelings, if not all the time. *Weakest Plant Control: The suckiest Leafspeak dragon in his family. Though Leafspeak is widespread among the tribe now, and stronger too, his can’t even make a flower bloom! H I S T O R Y “Not really what I wanted to be, but alright!!!” —— Kurrajong’s story is a little bit ridiculous for an assassin. He has four older siblings and a twin, whom his tired mother raised herself. Their father had never been around, as their mother had a dark backstory with him. His twin wanted to become an assassin, while he himself just wanted to be a writer. Sadly. On the day his twin must come forth for the job, his mother switched everything. She traded in Kurrajong instead, seeing him useless and “one less dragonet to raise.” The royal family didn’t know what was the difference — they haven’t really met his twin themselves, and didn’t know what he looked like unless he came for the interview. They were skeptical of Kurrajong, and how clumsy he is but they tried to make him one anyway. He was trained by a dark green male LeafWing, named “Moss.” The trained assassin belittled him for his wimpiness, and tried to change Kurrajong bit by bit. Half the time, his stubborn behavior and stepsiding attempts angered his mentor. Eventually he stopped due to threats of death, warming up to the male who secretly appreciated him for his rebellious behavior. Fortunately, no one thought of Kurrajong being a nuisance quite yet. Of course, the dragonet can't keep up the attitude forever. Despite training and constant bad aiming, he tried to make things easy (so far trying to escape was hard). Kurrajong grew on Moss, seeing him as some tough father-figure for being considerate. Moss had never wanted him getting in trouble anyway. The mentor was also secretly fond of his spunkiness, and inspired by his rebellious attitude. That gave Moss some scent of pride as well, in case the day came when he would need to disobey his queen. Moss had always been a loyal LeafWing, and perhaps a little rebellious behavior wouldn’t be that bad, Realizing that the best he can do is train, Kurrajong took the opportunity to do so. The two became even more fond of one another, from goofing off in the fields to eating dinner alongside one another. And even going on quests together as well, although his attitude lured in danger. Still, the little LeafWing had learned a lot, although can’t seem to to outgrow his positive demeanor. Maybe Kurrajong would be what he wants one day, even though the road is quite long. For now, he’ll manage this situation and still try to make it easy. Maybe when he retires, he will start writing. Nowadays, he balances his life between his job and hanging out with Lindbloom and her friends. T R I V I A * A kurrajong is a type of tree native to Australia. * His residence is the current LeafWing palace, made of polished trees and looking like a fortress of some sort. * He does not know how to do semi-basic math, such as fractions and multiplication (much to his mentor’s disappointment). * He considers MudWings to be his favorite tribe, due to meeting Hearthstone’s ex-lover. * He is Sab’s first OC to be mainly known by a nickname. * He loves his mother, and feels bad about her going through a rough time mentally. He knows that she isn’t evil at all. G A L L E R Y BeFunky-collage (4).jpg|Collage assembled by PinkTiger! FRKJ.png|FR R E L A T I O N S H I P S FAMILY Kurrajong doesn’t like his family very much, except for his identical twin. He has a good opinion on his twin because they’re at the same size, and tend to be friendlier towards one another. His older siblings are mainly standoff-ish and try to get the spotlight very often. MOSS Kurrajong initially disliked and disobeyed his mentor, but soon warmed up due to desperation and defeat. The dragonet came to realize that his mentor isn’t that bad, and the two would then learn from eachother. Moss learns to take things easy, and Kurrajing learned to be more diligent and proper. In a sense, his mentor is looe a father figure. LINDBLOOM AND CO. He is great friends with the SilkWing’s pack of pals. He gets along well with Lindbloom, sharing the same resilient attitude. Kurrajong is also interested in Fox, mainly from seeing the first MudWing in his life. WIP Roleplays SKIPPER Kurrajong thinks Skipper is a pretty cool HiveWing, but he kind of hates her sourness and angry attitude. He just wants to be friends, but he just can’t seem to look good on front of her. Category:LeafWings Category:Males Category:Content (XSabxManiacX) Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Occupation (Writer)